A Shameless Journey
by ravenhalseyaustralia
Summary: WIth death of a friend Fiona gets a new addition to her family of misfits, will he be a blessing or not. and what is the secret he is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Shameless (US)

**A/N:** I do not own shameless or any characters there within, except ones I make up.

Also I know absolutely nothing about the American military so I'm sort of making those parts up as I go.

This story takes place in season one after Mickey and Ian hook up for the first time and becomes completely AU after that, with the addition of a new character as well as a change in people's behavior based on the changed circumstances. And it will be a three way pairing between Ian, Mickey and the OMC.

Please don't flame if I make a mistake as this is my first fic for this fandom.

Chapter 1: Life is unfair for a reason.

Location: New York marine housing apartments.

Apartment 2A; home of LT Adams.

The knocking at the door startled Cody Adams from his slumber with a slight start, quickly looking over at his clock he saw it was 7 am, he then looked down at the other occupant of his bed, a 15 year old boy by the name of Daniel, thankfully the knocking hadn't woken him up which Cody was thankful for it had taken him some time to get Daniel back to sleep after the nightmare he had.

Getting up he made his way to the door and opened it quietly and his eyes fell upon his fellow squad mate, Cathy Rodriguez.

"Hey, how is he?" she asked moving to come inside.

"Out like a light, after a few hours of shaking" Adams replied closing the door and moving back to the bedroom.

"Did he at least talk about it this time?" Cathy said looking down at Daniels slumbering form the steady rise and fall of his chest and the way his hair fell onto his face as he slept, she wanted to remember this moment because soon the news she had come to deliver would change everything.

"No, but that's normal for him" Adams said following her line of sight "Why are you really here, it's too early for you to be up your normally sleeping off your hangover"

"The Sarge called me, He was called into the Generals office early this morning, and after he got out he called me told me to go see the general ASAP and then get the squad to your place." She said as she moved to leave the room so Daniel could sleep, Adams followed after picking up a shirt and some pants.

"So what did the general tell you?" Adams asked whilst grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Can it wait until the other get here, I don't want to have to say this twice" Cathy said sitting down on the couch after moving the blankets and pillow that had started as Daniel's bed.

"Ok, you know it's weird I set up a bed in here for him and he always ends up in my bed every time" Adams said with a chuckle.

"We all know how that is, but he's like family it comes with the territory." Cathy said solemnly "Hell if I have a date on a night I look after him and he has a nightmare like last night I kick the guy or girl out and look after him cause he is more important than my getting laid"

"I know he comes first no complaints at all, I just find it funny that we go to the effort to set one up when a majority of the time he end up in our beds" Adams says laughing as there was a knock on the door, getting up he answered the door and in walked the rest of the squad except the Sarge.

"Morning guys" Liam Frankie said he was always way too cheerful on a morning.

"Morning Frankie, how is it you are always this cheerful on a morning?" Adams said

"Coffee and lots of it" he said with a laugh "little man in your bed?"

"Yep it was a bad one too"

"Shit, and let me guess he didn't want to talk about it?" Victor Lawrence said as he looked into Adams bedroom at Daniel. He looked like an angel when he sleeps, too bad about when he was awake a regular little hell raiser to be sure.

"Shut the bedroom door will you?" Cathy said

After shutting the bedroom door and taking a seat Victor asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "So why are we here Rodriguez?"

Looking down at her clasped hands she took a deep breath "So you know the Sarge was called into see the General early this morning?" a round of head nods and yes's later "Well it was about Selena, there was an accident on her deployment, she's..um..well ..She's dead" Cathy said whilst breaking down in tears.

"What, no it's a mistake" Victor said "And where's the Sarge?"

"Unfortunately not its confirmed, the Sarge had to go to Chicago, something to do with Selena's will." Cathy said her voice thin and strained.

"What's going to happen with Daniel, He's not 18 yet, who will look after him?" Frankie said his voice full of concern.

"Apparently it's all sorted in her will, she had a plan for this situation." Cathy said

"Who's going to tell Daniel?" Adams said

Before anyone could answer a voice startled them from their conversation.

"Tell me what?"

Looking up they saw Daniel stood in the door way in just his underwear,

"Come here little man" Victor said patting his lap, now looking at Victor you would think he was a hard man and kill anyone who looked at him funny, but in reality he was a sweet heart especially when it came to Daniel, he was like the little brother he always wanted.

"what's going on guys I'm freaking out a little here" Daniel said whilst sitting in Victor's lap.

"We have something we need to tell you and we're not sure how to do it" Frankie said

"Oh my God I knew it you all want to sleep with me I knew it" Daniel said, that got a slight chuckle from everyone.

"No that's not it buddy" Rodriguez said

"You're going to let me fly a V-22?" Daniel said

"No, will you let us talk for a minute" Adams said

"NO, because if I let you talk then my fear will be confirmed and I don't want to face that" Daniel said tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry buddy but it's true she's gone" Cathy said

"NO NO NO NO NO." Daniel wailed burying his face in Victors chest sobbing uncontrollably, Victor just wrapped his arms around Daniel rubbing his hand in circles on his back. A knock at the door was almost missed by all of them had it not been for Adams keen hearing, getting up he opened the door as was greeted by the sight of General Lindon.

"Come on buddy lets go lay down and sleep some more you'll feel a little better I promise" Victor said getting up with Daniel still in his arms, there was no way he would be letting go of Victor any time soon.

Making it to the bedroom and laying down on the bed Daniel was out like a light in moments, he was drained emotionally.

"I see you told him" General Lindon said

"Yes sir" Cathy said

"Sir, why is the Sarge in Chicago" Frankie asked

"He's collecting his dad and another individual at Selena's request" General Lindon said

"her what? How would you know what she would have wanted?" Rodriguez said

"she left a letter, it's the same letter she left the first time she was deployed with your squad, I asked about it and she said the letter never changes the details are the same, in the event that she is killed in action guardianship of Daniel goes to a woman by the name of Fiona Gallagher, apparently she was her best friend before the accident that took her parents." The General said

"She choose someone else to look after Daniel?" Adams said a little shocked

"Yes apparently this woman was there for here when she lost her parents and almost lost Daniel even with all the crap going on in her own life she dropped everything to help Selena." The General

"So what now?" Frankie asked

"Now we wait for the Sarge to get back and then deal with the funeral" The general said

(SHAMELESS)

Dmitri Petrov, Known to his squad as The Sarge, did not relish what he was about to do. His father was beside himself with grief Selena and Daniel were like family to him, almost like the grandkids he and his wife knew he would never get.

Pulling up at the address the General had given him, he gave a big sigh, this was not going to go well.

"Do you want to wait here or come in with me" He asked his dad.

"I'll come in with you" Alexis Petrov said.

Getting out of the car they both walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Ian get the door" they heard a female voice yell from inside, a few seconds later the door flew open and they laid eyes on a red haired boy who immediately snapped to a crisp salute, which Dmitri quickly returned.

"Very nice young man, let me guess JROTC?" He asked

"Yes Sir Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Gallagher "

"Very nice, My name Sargent Dmitri Petrov, I'm looking for a Fiona Gallagher, is she here?"

"Yes she is, please come in" Ian said as he moved to the side to let in the two men on his front porch, once they were inside and had moved into the lounge room Dmitri took off his hat.

"Fi, this is Sargent Dmitri he's here to see you" Ian said as he moved past the two men and sat back down at the table.

"Hi, what can I help you with tonight?" Fiona asked as she walked into the lounge room to talk.

"Firstly this is my father Judge Alexis" Dmitri said motioning to his father "as to why I'm here, it's to do with your friend Selena Halsey"

"Nice to meet you, what about her?" Fiona said

With a deep sigh Dmitri decided to cut to the chase.

"I regret to inform you that Selena Halsey has been killed in action" Dmitri said trying his hardest to hold in the sadness in his voice from coming out which he was not doing a very good job at it.

"What No" Fiona said "What about Daniel?"

"My squad are with him, they will take care of him until we return" Dmitri said

"We?" Fi said

"Yes, it was her wish that you be present for the funeral and the will reading" Dmitri said

"Um.. I don't know I have a lot on my plate and I have the kids to worry about"

Lip decided to speak up at that moment "Fi don't worry about a think Ian and I can deal with things here you take Liam with you and I'm sure V and Kev will look in on us while your away"

"sorry to ask but where is your father?" Alexis asked

"Heh Frank he's hardly around, so it's just me looking out for the kids" Fiona said

"Just go Fi we can handle this" Ian said

After a few minutes contemplation Fiona made up her mind

"Alright Lip go to V's and get her to come over tell her it's important" Fi said "I'll go this is important to her and she is..was my best friend, Debbie go pack a bag for Liam"

Whilst rushing about getting herself ready, V came in the door

"Fi what's up" V yelled out whilst running up the stairs after Ian motioned that she was up there.

"Do you remember me telling you about my friend Selena?" Fi asked whilst packing a bag.

"Yeah the Marine right?"

"She's dead Killed in Action, I have to go to the funeral could you check in on the kids whilst I'm gone its only for a few days, and week tops" Fi said zipping up her bag

"Sure thing Fi you know I got your back" V said

"Thank you V" Fi said as she got up and headed down stairs where everyone was waiting.

"Ok I'm good to go" Fi said.

"Very well the V-22 is waiting nearby" Dmitri said "Shall we" motioning towards the door.

Fiona turned to Debbie and Carl "Behave yourselves while I'm gone"

And with that they were off.

(SHAMELESS)

When they arrived at the base where the funeral was to be held, Fiona didn't have a chance to see Daniel, he was holed up in his room the only people he allowed in was a woman who was very feisty in regards to Daniel and a guy who seemed to be made entirely of muscle and looked like he could kill you if you said one wrong word.

After a very lovely service she finally had a chance to talk to him.

"Hello Daniel, do you remember me?" she asked

"Fiona!" Daniel said as he flung himself into her arms.

"I guess you do" she said "I won't ask how you're doing cause I know you feel like shit and are upset."

"Yeah, it sucks" Daniel said letting her go and moving back to the muscle bound guy and climbing into his lap.

"ummm ok" Fiona said confused at what was going on

" Victor doesn't mind when I do this, he's like my big brother" Daniel said

Before anything else could be said Alexis walked in with a manila folder in his hands.

"Time for the big reveal I suppose" Daniel said reaching for the bottle of tequila on the table.

That got a laugh out of everyone, even Alexis had to chuckle at that.

"Ok, so to The General who raised me and made me the woman I was I leave my collection of John Wayne movies,

To The Sarge, I leave My car a 1960's XJ6 Jaguar in perfect condition,

To Cathy I leave my customized Desert Eagle with 100 rounds of custom ammo,

To Victor I leave my weights set and my samurai sword,

To Frankie I leave my collection of knives,

To Adams I leave my cook books, don't give that look asshat I know you love cooking,

And finally to Fiona I leave a request that come with perks,

I ask of you to consider raising Daniel, I have thought about it long and hard and you are in my mind the best choice, I know you haven't got it easy and I've taken steps to help on that front Judge Alexis has agreed to make it so you are the sole guardian of the kids and also so that you own the house you live in. This of course isn't a bribe, I know how hard you have it, so this will happen whether or not you agree, you are my best friend and you helped me when I lost my parents and nearly lost Daniel, so now let me help you.

And Daniel I leave you everything in my bank account,

Which is approximately $10, 000" and that's it.

"Wow" Fiona said "I didn't expect that"

"Yeah, so Fiona what do you think, up for looking after me?" Daniel asked

"It would be a tight squeeze but if I'm getting sole guardianship of the kids and ownership of the house I can kick Frank out I can make room" Fiona said "So when do you want to move in?"

"How much time do you need to get the house ready? Because if I'm moving in I'm giving you everything in the bank account, NO ARGUMENTS" Daniel said the tequila rearing its head

"A few days to get the kids in on it and get the rooms ready, and just so we are clear neither the money and everything else mentioned in her will helped me make up my mind you are like family even though we haven't seen each other for a long time I still consider you to be family" Fiona said crouching in front of Daniel taking his hand in hers.

"Can we say a week I want to spend some more time with the squad" Daniel said

"Sure, I'll see you in a week then, do you have a problem sharing a room or bed with a guy your age?" she said

"No problem at all, I share a bed with these guys all the time…I kind of have bad nightmares from time to time" Daniel said

"Ok then well I shall see you in a week then" Fiona said

"Cool" Daniel said with a yawn

"Come on little guy time to sleep off the tequila" Victor said getting up with Daniel in his arms heading towards the bedroom.

(SHAMELESS)

"I'm home guys" Fiona yelled as she and Liam walked in the door.

"Hey how was it?" Ian asked

"Lovely, but there's something I need to tell you" Fiona said as they all sat down in the lounge.

(SHAMELESS)

**A/N: So here is where I decided to leave it I know it's a weird place. So I can't promise a update schedule but I will update when I can and when I get inspiration. Review if you want and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shameless Journey CH2:

**A/N: Well here we are with a new chapter I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as always I don't own a thing.**

**Warnings: Language**

Chapter 2: New start.

(Last time on Shameless)

"I'm home guys" Fiona yelled as she and Liam walked in the door.

"Hey how was it?" Ian asked

"Lovely, but there's something I need to tell you" Fiona said as they all sat down in the lounge.

(And now on Shameless)

"Sure what is it?" Lip asked taking a swig from his beer

"Well there are a few things actually, for starters I'm now the sole owner of this house, and sole guardian of you guys" Fiona said

"What, how?" Ian spluttered almost dropping his smoke.

"Selena has been keeping an eye on me for some time now apparently and decided this was the best thing she could do for me" Fiona said solemnly

"Wouldn't money be better" Carl asked

"Well yes but this way I won't ever have to worry about CPS taking you and having to deal with Frank to get you back" Fiona replied "There was one other thing, She asked that I take in her brother until he reaches 18, as much as she loved her squad mates and all they did for her she felt that I was the only option well the best option actually"

"But we are full up as it is" Debbie said

"That's why I'm kicking frank out and taking his room Carl you can have my room with Liam, Debbie you're on your own and Ian and Lip you will stay where you are and I'll put Daniel in with you guys, I know it's not ideal but I've already agreed, he was so grateful I don't think he liked the idea of being in a group home, so much so that he told me that the money he received is mine"

"Huh, how will we fit his stuff into our room?" Lip asked

"Well he has a double bed so I thought I'd just put that in there and Ian and Daniel can share that, I asked him and he said he was ok with that so long as Ian was ok with it" Fiona said "so what do you guys say?"

Ian and Lip looked at one another having a conversation with their eyes

"OK let's do this." They both said "sharing a bed with a guy my own age won't be so bad…unless he has like really bad gas or is really fat" Ian added with a chuckle.

"No he is quite fit actually, I guess that's what happens when you grow up in the military, and he smelt fine to me" Fiona laughed

"He grew up in the military?" Carl asked "does that mean he can kill a man with his bare hands?"

"Probably, so this week we will get the rooms and the house ready on Friday Ian and Lip you two will stay home from school to help get his stuff in and get him settled" Fiona said looking at her watch "Right you lot off to bed you have school tomorrow"

(SHAMELESS)

Daniels Bed arrived earlier in the week it was accompanied by Alexis who promptly handed over copies of the guardianship papers and the deed to the house for her records

"Wont Daniel need his bed I mean its Wednesday" Fiona said as she let Alexis in and told the guys which bedroom the bed was to go into

"No, Dmitri's keeping him at her place for the time being" Alexis said as a few boxes went past

"I thought it was just his bed" Fiona said moving into the kitchen.

"Some kitchen appliances that Daniel wanted you to have"

Friday came all too fast for all involved, Daniel spent his time packing and training with the squad, and generally messing around.

Even the Gallagher's were busy Fiona threw Frank out which didn't go down to well but done is done, the moving of rooms went as smoothly as I could.

Fiona was eagerly awaiting Daniels arrival.

At 10 Am a knock on the door announced their arrival.

"Good morning Fiona, it's nice to see you again" Victor said as he came inside, Ian's mouth just hung open what Fiona said was true this guy did look like he was made of muscles

"And you Victor, these are my brothers Ian and Lip" Fiona said giving victor a hug.

"Good to meet the both of you, shall we get started?"

"Let's do it" Lip said heading outside.

(SHAMELESS)

Ian and lip just stood and stared at the sight before them, there was a guy about their age shirtless taking on two other guys all topless in winter mind you.

"Come on Danny boy just kick their asses already" a hot woman (In lips eyes) yelled. "use that move I showed you"

With a sigh Daniel uttered a quick sigh and in a few quick moves both men were on the ground one holding his balls and the other his stomach.

"That's my boy" The hot woman said throwing Daniels shirt at him, which he simply threw over his shoulder.

"Thanks aunty Cathy" Daniel said "Adams, Frankie you guys okay"

"Yeah we will be fine, although I think my balls won't work for a while now" Adams laughed as he put his shirt on.

"Not like you were using them anyway" Frankie said putting his shirt back on as well.

"Fuck you too asshat" Adams said "Hey Fiona, these your brothers?"

"Yep everyone this is Ian and Lip" Fiona said as she hugged Cathy "Ian and Lip this is Cathy, Adams, Frankie and you've already meet the Sarge and Victor, and this is Daniel"

After a round of hellos they got to work Daniel and Ian moved a chest of draws up to the room while the others brought up 3 bags of clothes and a box of other items.

"So I'm going to cook a roast for everyone tonight" Adams said as he finished putting the last of the clothes away.

"Pork?" Daniel asked

"Yep, the full shebang"

"Nice" Daniel said.

"Well I'll leave you three to talk and get to know one another" Adams said and left the room.

"So you were raised on a military base?" Ian asked "How was that?"

"Yeah it was ok, free access to a gym and assault course, gun and knives a plenty. And all the naked guys in the communal showers I could ever want to stare at" Daniel said the last part in total deadpan voice

"Wait are you tell us speak gay?" Ian said with a smirk

"Oh Fluently, but don't worry I'm not going to try it on with you, I know how you straight guys get around us homo's" Daniel said

Lip turned to Ian "Ha you scored great here Ian"

"Scored great, what do you mean" Daniel said then realization dawned on him "OHHH your gay?" he said to Ian.

"Yeah" Ian said "But only Lip and my friend Mandy know"

"Got it secret safe with me" Daniel said

"Thanks. So now we know both I guess sharing a bed will be easier" Ian said with a laugh.

"Sure will, now where are those ear plugs" Lip said laughing which set the other two off both Ian Daniel collapsing on the bed they were going to share, whilst Lip fell back on the floor.

A knock at the door got their attention.

"Hey aunty Cathy, what's up?" Daniel said

"Nothing I'm just coming up to make sure you guys haven't killed each other yet" she said flopping down on the bed next to Daniel.

"Nope, told them about me and they are cool with it." Daniel said with a laugh

"Aww and I was hoping to crack some skulls" Cathy said with a chuckle "hey what is that smell?"

"What smell, normal teenage boys room as far as I'm aware" Lip said sitting up

"No its not…I know that smell… its weed where is it?" Cathy asked excitement in her eyes "what just cause I'm a marine doesn't mean I'm above board and innocent now break that shit out and let's get on it"

"Serious?" Ian said sitting up hand reaching for the draw beside the bed.

"Hell fucking yeah" She said sitting up

"I think I'm in love" Lip said with a laugh whilst getting up and sitting on the bed whilst Ian rolled a splif

"Sorry Lip but the only underage guy allowed near a naked me is Daniel here" Cathy said as she accepted a splif from Ian "thanks"

"Aww " Lip said with a laugh. "unfair"

"Yeah, well that is how it is" She said as she lit up "Now this is good shit"

They all sat there smoking splifs and chatting about random shit.

(SHAMELESS)

"Guys dinner" Dmitri yelled up the stairs

A few minutes later Daniel, Ian, Lip and Cathy came running down the stairs.

"mmmm smells great Adams " Daniel said as he attempted to steal a piece of the crackling only to receive a crack on the knuckles from Adams, "wait your turn little man"

"Asshat"

"Aww you still love me" Adams said as he slung an arm around Daniels shoulders and dropped a kiss to the top of his head

"Your still an asshat" Daniel said as he shrugged him off and went and sat down with Ian and Lip.

"So Daniel this is Debbie, Carl and Liam the three youngest" Fiona said after everyone had sat down, both Debbie and Carl said hello

"hi" Daniel said as he stuck a piece of crackling in his mouth.

"So will you teach me how to kill a guy with my bare hands?" Carl asked

Daniel just laughed "sorry buddy but the secrets of hand death can only be passed on by a master of the art and Aunty Cathy here doesn't teach just anyone"

The night went by quickly and before everyone knew it was time to sleep.

After showering and brushing teeth the three eldest boys piled into their room.

"Good night guys…and no funny business" Lip said with a chuckle from the top bunk, the only reply was a pillow in the face and both Ian and Daniel Laughing. And with that they turned in.

(SHAMELESS)

**A/N: Well that's it guys for this chapter I promise things will progress soon. But I'm not sure if I just want to focus solely on Daniel Ian Mickey and Lip of go from many points of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Shameless Journey:

**Sorry for the long time for this update, but I've been busy with work and hospital visits before my surgery which is fast approaching, rest assured that after my surgery I will be on strict 2 weeks bed rest and will have heaps of time to write. Now on with the proverbial show.**

CH3:

**A new day, A fresh start:**

Mandy Milkovich mildly enjoyed mornings her dad was passed out drunk and her brothers were with their whore of the hour, well except for Mickey he was most likely crashed out in his room, Mickey was the only member of the Milkovich house hold that Mandy could stand on a regular basis.

Sighing to herself she decided to get up and go see Ian, He wasn't at school yesterday and he didn't say that he was going to be out for any period of time. Even though they were only pretending to date she loved spending time with him.

After quickly getting dressed she was out the door, and on her way to the Gallagher household which was only a few blocks away, something which she was thankful for.

Arriving at the front door Mandy hurriedly knocked on the door, looking down at her legs she started regretting wearing a mini skirt in winter.

Hearing the door unlock she looked up quickly coming face to face with Fiona.

"Mandy, morning what brings you here today?" Fiona said in a chipper voice motioning for her to come inside the house.

"Is Ian home?" Mandy asked after she moved inside the door "He wasn't at school yesterday"

"Yeah he is upstairs in bed, go on up its time the boys were out of bed anyway" Fiona said after closing the front door and heading to the kitchen, where there was a well-built man in just a pair of tight boxers stood at the stove cooking and a woman sat at the table in just her underwear. Choosing to ignore it she rushed upstairs to the room Ian and Lip shared.

Opening the door the first thing that she noticed was that the room had changed around, the second was that Ian was not alone in his bed.

"Mandy" a whisper came from her right turning she came face to face with Lip "Don't make too much noise they are still asleep" He motioned for her to come sit on his bunk.

After climbing up on to Lips bunk she turned to him.

"So what's the deal with the guy in Ian's bed?" Mandy whispered "And why do we have to keep the noise down?"

"His name is Daniel he's the brother of one of Fiona's friends from high school, He's technically an orphan now so we are looking after him." Lip said solemnly obviously not wanting to say more on the topic.

"Ok and why are we being quiet" She asked

"Frank rocked up last night and started throwing stones at our window, trying to get us to let him in" Lip said

"And how does Daniel work into that?" Mandy said

Lip pointed to a gun in the corner.

"He killed him" Mandy yelled looking Lip right in the eye and him doing the same

"No I tranquilized him and had Victor move him out of the yard, don't worry he will wake up with no memory of what I did" Daniel said whilst stretching the side of the his body that didn't have Ian snuggled up to it.

"How are you able to do that?" Lip asked

"Do what?" Daniel said looking at the closed bedroom door

"Stretch one side of your body" Lip said

"Oh that's a trick I picked up whilst my sis was away on deployment came in handy, Especially when I shared a bed with that bitch Cathy" Daniel said with a smirk on his face.

It was at that moment that the door slammed open startling Ian from his peaceful and ,if anyone could see below the blankets, slightly erotic slumber causing him to roll away from Daniel ever so slightly.

"BITCH HUH" Cathy yelled as she literally leapt from the door onto Daniel and started to tickle Daniel mercilessly to no effect.

"Yes, and you know that doesn't work on me" Daniel said as Cathy kept trying to tickle him.

"And how exactly am I a bitch?" Cathy said straddling Daniel whilst reaching over and ruffling Ian's hair

"You hog the blankets and somehow your hand always and I mean always end up in my pants" Daniel said pulling Ian close to him again.

Shrugging her shoulders a little "Can't argue there sweetie, and about your pants a good majority of those times were night I was meant to get laid but you had a nightmare and changed that"

"Sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about little man wouldn't change it if I could, besides with what I felt each morning I was satisfied" She said "Don't even think about it Lip or ill break your favorite appendage" Cathy said as she pulled a knife from her bra and pointed it at Lip who quickly shut his mouth and gulped very loudly "Now you three up dressed and downstairs, Victors cooking a full English for us and you don't want to miss the show" she added as she got off of Daniel and walked out of the room and shut the door

"Show" Mandy said speaking for the first time since Cathy burst into the room.

"He always cooks in the tightest pair of boxer known to man, show off everything" Daniel said "Who are you anyway?"

"Mandy, I'm Ian's girlfriend" she answered, at which Lip burst out laughing.

"Mandy he knows Ian is gay" Lip said whilst looking at Daniel asking with his eyes if he could say more, receiving only the slightest head movement did he go on "So is he, I give it a week before they are fucking"

"20 minutes if Ian doesn't shift his hard-on" Daniel deadpanned to which Ian groaned

"Come on we got to get dressed don't want to miss breakfast with a show" Lip said as he jumped down off his bunk and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt out of the draws, almost certain they were Daniel's but as Daniel had said so long as they didn't try to share his underwear he was cool with them wearing his other clothes.

Daniel threw back the blankets, and both he and Ian quickly got dressed, Ian faster than most as his morning wood was very noticeable.

(SHAMELESS)

Cathy was correct in what she said it was quite the show to watch Victor cook breakfast, dancing around the kitchen in his boxers.

The food was delicious.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Fiona asked

"I got work" Ian said

"Probably something with Mandy until Ian finishes his shift" Lip said

"Taking Daniel to get his nipple pierced" Victor said with Cathy nodding in agreement

"Ok, well I have to do the food shop" Fiona said "Debbie your coming with me and Liam"

"Well we shall help you with that" Dmitri said with Frankie nodding in agreement

"And I will try to teach Carl some martial arts moves" Frankie said.

And with that everyone rushed about to go about their day.

(SHAMELESS)

**Well that it for this chapter my friends, Please reveiw so i know if im doin good or bad.**


End file.
